


石榴裙售后服务

by sichuan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichuan/pseuds/sichuan





	石榴裙售后服务

　　高铁缓慢停下，广播一遍遍重复着，周围人头攒动，白涧泽显得有些紧张。他用手握紧自己的拉杆箱，下战后就站在站台上，眼睛一刻不离地盯着过往的行人。  
　　他在找盛崧。  
　　两人虽然没有被录取到一个学校，但同在B市，自然约着一起去学校。奈何B市聚集着各大高校，正值开学季，高铁票卖的很快，两人没有买到一起的票。  
　　盛崧当场就皱起眉，他对着电脑上的信息看了一会儿，看到白涧泽的座位在靠走廊的位置，才脸色稍霁，道：“反正也有站票，到时候我就站在你旁边就行。”  
　　白涧泽自然是不乐意的，从Z市到B市高铁也要好几个小时，让盛崧一直站着怎么行呢。  
　　“不用……”白涧泽急急忙忙道，“真的不用！这样你太累了，要好久才能到。”  
　　盛崧毫不介意，道：“那有什么关系？我陪自己男朋友谁还能有意见不成？”  
　　白涧泽着急地都有些结巴了，道：“我、我真的没事的……”  
　　盛崧不欲与白涧泽争辩，便想着反正到时候直接上就行，白涧泽还能硬把他赶走吗？  
　　……  
　　转眼就道了上车这天。盛崧帮着白涧泽把拉杆箱放在行李架上，规规矩矩地站在白涧泽的座位旁边，现在高铁还没走，一直有人在上下，盛崧怕影响到过往的路人。  
　　白涧泽用手指去戳盛崧的手臂，道：“你……你去你的座位上吧。”  
　　四下正好没人，盛崧便凑近了低声道：“我的体力你不会不知道吧？”  
　　白涧泽的脸“腾”地一下就红了，但他还是坚持道：“真的……你去坐吧，而且咱们还说好下午一起逛校园的，还要报道，铺床……好多事呢……”说着，白涧泽胆子大了些，还用手去推了推盛崧的腰。  
　　盛崧还要拒绝，就听到白涧泽道：“而且……我也不能事事都一来着你呀，我、我已经十八岁了，是成年人了。”  
　　盛崧心道确实如此，即使再亲密，自己也不可能一天二十四小时与白涧泽待在一起，但还是不放心地叮嘱道：“那你下车了就给我打电话，站在站台里别乱跑，行礼搬得下来吗？要不然我下车之前就来你这节车厢？”  
　　白涧泽还是第一回见盛崧如此紧张的模样，他忍不住露出一点笑容，道：“箱子里都是衣服，我能拿的下来的，放心吧，盛爸爸。”  
还好，盛崧很快就到了，白涧泽松一口气，朝盛崧挥挥手。  
　　忙碌的时光过的飞快，一直到下午四点多，两人才算是领了校园卡，铺好床。为了展现自己真的已经非常独立了，领卡交学费的时候，白涧泽坚持没让盛崧跟着，让盛崧先回宿舍收拾他的东西，盛崧面上答应了，过了一片树荫又转头绕了回来，站在树底下去等白涧泽。  
　　九月的天气，还是十分闷热的，两人特意早来了两天，此时也算是没什么事情了。太阳还是毒辣的，两人也不愿在如此大热天瞎跑，白涧泽便小声提议道：“要不然……咱们去图书馆吧？”  
　　盛崧对白涧泽向来是没什么原则的，只要白涧泽愿意，他就没什么意见。白涧泽手里拿着一张发给新生的校园地图。  
　　还好，不是很远，两人沿着一个不大的人工湖走，一会儿就看到了图书馆的正门。  
　　或许是因为还未开学的缘故，图书馆冷冷清清的，并不见什么人。一踏进图书馆的大门，两人的脚步声都轻了起来，也不敢大声说话。  
　　白涧泽踮起脚尖，凑到盛崧耳边用气声说：“那边有电梯……”  
　　盛崧点点头，跟着白涧泽走进电梯间。  
　　电梯间内贴着各个楼层的书籍类目，但反正也是随便逛一下，两人也都不怎么介意，盛崧随性地按下8楼。  
　　这一个楼层也没什么人，只有两个图书管理员在整理新到的书，还有一个保洁人员在拖地。  
　　两人朝着没人的那边走去，尽量不去打扰正在工作的人。  
　　这层主要是动植物图鉴之类的书，白涧泽十分感兴趣，他从书架上抽出一本厚厚的图集来看，四周都是静悄悄的，两人都没发现什么异样。  
　　直到天色逐渐低沉下来，盛崧才觉得有点不太对劲，这也有点太安静了吧，不像是大学的图书馆。他低声对白涧泽道：“回去吗？”  
　　白涧泽低着头看了一会儿书，此时眼睛有些不太舒服，听盛崧这么说，便乖乖地把书放回架子上，道：“走吧。”  
　　走到八楼服务台的时候，两人才发现先前忙碌的工作人员都没有了。  
　　又坐电梯下到出口处，总服务台也没人，甚至大厅的灯也关了。  
　　图书馆竟然锁门了！  
　　这可怎么办。  
　　盛崧试着抬高了点声音，问道：“有人吗？有人在吗？”  
　　四周空荡荡的，只能听到盛崧的声音。  
　　毕竟有两个人在，倒不至于害怕，但白涧泽是担心两人这天晚上出不去，要等到第二天管理员来开门，他走到总服务台附近，想找找有没有什么可以联系的电话。  
　　找了一圈，干干净净，什么都没有。  
　　此时天色越来越黑，白涧泽也渐渐有些焦急起来。盛崧抓住白涧泽略微有些冒汗的手，道：“别担心，没事的。”他一直在用余光看着周围的构造。  
　　盛崧首先注意到的就是窗户，但是这里都有防盗窗，而且窗户也是那种向上推的，只能打开一点点，显然不行。  
　　“会不会……有员工通道什么的？”白涧泽极力克制着自己的声音，但声音还是有些抑制不住的颤抖。  
　　还好，还好此时有盛崧在，白涧泽真的不敢想如果自己一人被困在这偌大的图书馆里要怎么办。  
　　白涧泽这句话倒是提醒了盛崧，他刚刚看到一个拐角处的灯是亮着的，他道：“走吧，去那边看看。”  
　　这里的图书馆是从二楼进出的，而那个亮灯的地方正好是个楼梯间，里面醒目地立着一块牌子，写着：“读者勿入”。  
　　只是两人此时也管不了那么多了，便也就小心翼翼地走下楼去到一楼。  
　　果然，在拐了两个弯之后，便能隐约听到有人说话的声音，两人对视一下，俱是松一口气。  
　　盛崧咳嗽了一声，又抬高了几分声音，问道：“有人吗？”  
　　这回，就看到有一个阿姨走了出来，还抱着一个小朋友。  
　　阿姨显然也吃了一惊，没想到到这个时候图书馆里还有人。  
　　盛崧把白涧泽的手握的更紧了一些，道：“不好意思，楼上锁门了，所以只能到这边来了。”  
　　阿姨上下打量了他们一下，问道：“你们……是学生吧？”  
　　两人点点头，阿姨道：“这边平常是不让读者出去的。”  
　　闻言，白涧泽急急忙忙道：“对不起阿姨，我们不知道这边什么时候锁的门，楼上多的门都锁了，没法出去。”  
　　阿姨本来就想着训他们两句就算了，哪知道白涧泽反应会这么大，一直在道歉，便摆摆手，把怀里抱着的小朋友放在地上让她自己先玩，然后回屋里拿了一大串钥匙，道：“哎呦，没什么，下回看好时间就行了，早点回去吧。”  
　　两人又是一顿道谢，阿姨还拉着小朋友，让她挥挥手跟哥哥们再见。  
　　本来坐了那么久的车，还又是报道又是铺床的，两人已经很累了，又碰上这种事，出了图书馆的门，白涧泽就感觉一阵乏意。  
　　他们来得比较早，这天晚上两人的学校都不提供住宿，两人也都不想再折腾了，便直奔之前定好的宾馆。  
　　洗完澡，白涧泽就趴在大床上，这才算是慢慢放松下来，这天的节奏太过紧张，他还没什么喘息的机会。  
　　铺好被子，盛崧湿漉漉的身体就贴了上来。  
　　白涧泽讨好似的去亲亲盛崧的嘴唇，有些迷迷瞪瞪地道：“咱们睡吧。”  
　　盛崧自然是能感觉到白涧泽的困意，但他想了想，还是把白涧泽从被子中挖出来，居高临下地压住他，道：“说说吧……宝贝……这是怎么了？”  
　　白涧泽有一瞬间的慌乱，然后结结巴巴道：“什、什么怎么了？”  
　　盛崧用手指拨弄着白涧泽柔软的头发，道：“为什么一定要自己坐车？领卡的时候也不让我跟着？”  
　　白涧泽眨巴眨巴眼睛，小声道：“就……我已经成年了……”  
　　盛崧附身，堵住了白涧泽的嘴。  
　　比起从前的温柔，这个吻更多了几分霸道和不容拒绝，盛崧半强迫地抬起白涧泽的下巴，以便更加亲密的接触。  
　　这会儿，白涧泽彻底不困了，而且心脏“砰砰砰”跳地飞快，脸上也浮起一片红晕。  
　　白涧泽不愿意说，盛崧自然有很多种方法让他开口。  
　　盛崧的嘴唇来到白涧泽的耳边，用更低地声音道：“怎么了？”  
　　白涧泽大口地喘着气，还是摇摇头，求饶地用手环住盛崧的脖子，希望他不要再问了。  
　　不容拒绝地，盛崧就这么脱掉了白涧泽本来就松松垮垮的睡衣，白涧泽以为盛崧不再纠结那两个问题，便主动用腿环上盛崧的腰，还伸手想去扯掉盛崧的衣服。  
　　不是第一回做这种事，盛崧熟练地拿出事先早已准备好的润滑剂，细细地帮白涧泽扩张。  
　　怕白涧泽觉得凉，盛崧刻意把润滑剂挤在手心，待用自己手心的温度把它暖热之后，才用手指沾着，伸入白涧泽的后穴内。  
　　白涧泽十分配合地改成趴着的姿势，他其实不太喜欢这个姿势，因为看不到盛崧的脸，会有一种不安的感觉。但这种姿势插入比较轻松，今天已经很累了，白涧泽也舍不得盛崧太累。  
　　修长的手指被温热的肠肉包裹，渐渐地发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的黏腻声响，在安静的房间里显得格外清晰。  
　　平常的时候，盛崧总要说些荤话来逗逗白涧泽，让他更快的放松。但今天盛崧确实一言不发，虽然手上的动作还是一样的温柔，但白涧泽还是心里一沉。  
　　白涧泽有些紧张，他怕盛崧是不高兴了，颤巍巍地又把屁股翘的更高了一些，腰弯成一个好看的弧度，他小声道：“可以了……进来吧……”  
　　闻言，盛崧也就分开白涧泽的股瓣，进入了他。  
　　后入的姿势的确是容易一些，巨物狠狠地埋在白涧泽的最深处，然后没有怎么犹豫地就操弄起来。  
　　四下还是一片安静，只能听到交合处发出的黏腻水声，和肌肤撞击所发出的“啪啪”声。  
　　看不到盛崧的脸，听不到盛崧的声音，甚至盛崧还刻意地不去碰白涧泽身体其他的部分。  
　　除了正在承欢的那处，白涧泽竟然完全无法感受盛崧。  
　　他一下子就慌了。  
　　做爱的快感，很大程度上来自于与心爱之人结合的心灵上的满足，此时的状态，让白涧泽全然无法感受到任何快感，反而像是在受某种酷刑一般。他不安地想扭过身子去看盛崧，但奈何身子不够柔软，屁股还翘着，只能看到盛崧的身体却看不到他的脸。  
　　“啪嗒，啪嗒。”白涧泽的眼泪像断了线的珠子，不住地滴落在床上，很快被棉质布料吸收，洇湿了一片。  
　　白涧泽抽着鼻子，委委屈屈地喊道：“呜……盛崧……”嗓音里是满满的哭腔。  
　　盛崧终于开口了，仿佛刚刚无事发生一般，他道：“怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
　　终于听到了让他安心的声音，白涧泽再也无法抑制了，他哭地上气不接下气地，还不停地喊着盛崧的名字。  
　　盛崧叹一口气，把人反过来正对着自己，抬手拂去白涧泽脸上的泪珠，语气也软了很多：“别哭了，宝贝。”  
　　白涧泽不管不顾地抱住盛崧，把眼泪全都蹭在盛崧的胸膛上，含着泪小声哀求道：“别……别不要我……别不要我……”  
　　盛崧心疼得不行，此时哪还顾得上白涧泽先前的那点不对劲，只想赶紧把自己的宝贝哄好。  
　　白涧泽哭得一抽一抽的，还不停地打嗝，盛崧便把人揽进怀里，哄道：“怎么会不要你呢……乖……不会不要你的……”  
　　白涧泽小心地把蹭到盛崧身上的眼泪擦掉，然后一边打嗝一边道：“不要嫌弃我……嗝……”  
　　盛崧彻底不舍得再问了。算了，为了一件小事把他弄的这么伤心，真的得不偿失。  
　　“不会的……”  
　　盛崧密密地吻上白涧泽的脖颈，手指缓慢地去揉白涧泽因为情绪而有些软下去的阴茎。  
　　肌肤相亲的感觉实在太好。  
　　刚刚盛崧故意的不给触碰，竟给了白涧泽几分已经很久没有做过的错觉。他迫切地渴望着盛崧，想要他，太想了，想被他欺负的哭出来，最好在他怀里永远别出来。  
　　白涧泽这么想着，也难得大胆地主动起来。  
　　盛崧再次插入的时候，白涧泽的身子明明已经软的不行，却还是主动地收缩着后穴，密密的肠肉层层叠叠覆盖在炽热的阴茎上，温热多的后穴让盛崧为之失控。  
　　他不住地抽插着，润滑剂夹杂着两人分泌的点点液体，在一次次地深入浅出中渐渐带出，沿着两人的交合处缓缓流下，滴在床单上。  
　　白涧泽哭着射出来，咬在盛崧的肩膀上，但又不敢使力，他的手指和脚趾都舒服地蜷起来，双腿抑制不住地想要合拢。  
　　但自然是无法合拢的，盛崧有力的手就压在白涧泽两条白皙的大腿上，强迫他的腿伸成“M”型，继续不住地操弄着。  
　　刚射过的身体敏感的紧，白涧泽整个人都在颤抖着，他被操弄的脑内一片空白，随着盛崧的动作起伏、沉沦。  
　　最终，盛崧还是没舍得射在白涧泽的身体里。  
　　*  
　　呼吸逐渐平复下来，白涧泽的第一句话就是：“下一次……你……你射进来吧。”  
　　“嗯？”盛崧几乎以为自己听错了，他下意识地脱口而出：“什么？”  
　　瞬时间，白涧泽就慌了神，原本红得几乎要滴血的脸上也逐渐白起来，他低着头不再去看盛崧，道：“不行吗……”  
　　盛崧叹口气，抱起白涧泽去浴室清洗。  
　　热腾腾的水让整间浴室都氤氲起来，过了许久，白涧泽突然开口道：“你会不会觉得我烦？”  
　　盛崧正在帮白涧泽揉沐浴露，闻言，手上的动作不自觉地重了几分，道：“你怎么会这样觉得？”  
　　白涧泽低头去看自己的脚尖，看到成股的水流从拇趾上滑落，在地面一层薄薄的水上留下一圈圈小小的痕迹，然后又很快消失不见。  
　　他道：“干什么事都要你陪着的话……报道、坐车、领卡、吃饭……你会不会觉得很烦。”  
　　盛崧蓦然就懂得了白涧泽在纠结什么。  
　　沐浴露已经差不多擦好了，盛崧用手捂住白涧泽的耳朵，然后柔声道：“闭眼。”  
　　白涧泽乖乖照做。  
　　盛崧把他拉到水中，细心地帮他冲干净，然后才问道：“每件事都不让你自己做，帮你扩张，洗澡，做的时候也要顺着我喜好的姿势……你会觉得烦吗？”  
　　“我当然不会！”白涧泽想也不想就说道。  
　　“那你又为什么觉得我会呢？”  
　　白涧泽支支吾吾，这也是他为什么不愿意告诉盛崧的原因。  
　　也许是母亲离开的太早，白涧泽总是害怕有一天盛崧也会离开，他知道成熟的感情经不起患得患失的折磨，但他真的无法克制自己不去害怕。  
　　已经洗干净了，盛崧去拿浴巾出来，回来的时候，便发现白涧泽还维持着刚刚的姿势，并着腿别别扭扭地站在那里。  
盛崧快步走上去，用浴巾裹住他，然后道：“我说过，时间会证明一切的。”  
……  
　　往后的几十年里，白涧泽对盛崧的感情从害怕、担忧逐渐变成了真正的信任，而他们也真如盛崧所说那样，再无生离，只有死别。  
　　


End file.
